Ma nuit de garde
by sab80
Summary: JD se souviendra longtemps de sa nuit de garde... JD/COX Slash


_Voilà une autre histoire pour mes 4 fans :-)_

Ma nuit de garde

JD/Cox slash

Scrubs et ces personnages appartiennent à Bill Lawrence.

_JD_

Je déteste avoir la nuit de garde pour plusieurs raisons : les gens complètement bizarres qu'on croise en général la nuit à l'hôpital, les fantômes et être un zombie au travail le lendemain.

Mais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est quand il n'y a absolument rien à faire, qu'à attendre le matin.

Il est 3h04, je suis dans la salle de garde et évidemment je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

D'habitude j'ai une méthode totalement infaillible pour m'endormir, mais comme cette méthode concerne « JD junior » je suis assez réticent à l'utiliser au boulot.

Je me retourne de l'autre côté, peut-être que le sommeil va finalement venir.

45 minutes plus tard je me décide à attraper mon pénis. Je n'aurais qu'à faire très doucement, il n'y a personne dans la salle de toute façon. Et il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un entre.

Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, je ferme les yeux et commence à me caresser.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, je me rends compte que le Dr Cox est devant moi et me regarde, étonné.

Evidemment il ne dit rien, évidemment nous sommes dans la pénombre, évidemment ça ne peut être que ma putain d'hallucination habituelle vu que je n'ai entendu personne entrer dans la salle.

Je m'adresse à mon hallucination, complètement lassé : « Tu ne veux pas m'aider cette fois-ci au lieu de regarder ? »

Mon hallucination hausse un sourcil. Et me dit, ironique :

« Merci pour cette proposition des plus indécente Jocelyne, je vais devoir malheureusement refuser car les seules personnes ici à qui j'offre mon aide se sont les patients, donc si tu pouvais finir rapidement ta petite affaire et suivre mon exemple en agissant comme un professionnel et en faisant ton travail, ce serait mirifique !! »

Mon hallucination ne fait jamais de tirades dans le genre. Donc j'en déduis que ce n'est pas du tout mon hallucination… Merde…

Je lui demande, choqué.

« Vous étiez dans la salle depuis le début alors ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un abruti, puis s'en va, sans me répondre, en claquant la porte.

La honte !!!!!!!

Je décide de me cacher sous la couverture jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Puis 2 minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Je soupire, décidément on ne peut même pas avoir la paix pour ruminer sa misère

J'entends qu'on s'assied au bord de mon lit.

Puis la voix du Dr Cox, me demande d'un ton menaçant : « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Newbie ? »

Je lui réponds, toujours caché sous la couverture :

« Je croyais que vous étiez une hallucination »

Silence

Je m'extirpe de sous la couverture et essaie de distinguer le Dr. Cox dans le noir. Je lui dis :

« Je suis désolé, c'était totalement inapproprié »

« Tu crois ? » me demande–t-il, ironique « Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » dit-il en glissant sa main sous la couverture

Il empoigne mon pénis.

Je suis sous le choc, je ne réponds pas, je ne bouge pas et retiens ma respiration.

Il commence à effleurer JD junior, il va délibérément très lentement.

Au bout d'un moment je suis au bord du supplice

« Pitié » je murmure très doucement.

A ces mots, il empoigne mon membre plus fermement et commence à faire des mouvements plus rapides jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de jouir. Puis il diminue la pression.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur

« Vous êtes doué » je lui dis

« Je sais » murmure-t-il en augmentant la pression

Je n'en peux vraiment plus

« Je vais… »

Il m'interrompt

« Je sais »

Je jouis très fort, entre ses mains

Je reprends à peine mes esprits lorsque je l'entends se lever. Il me dit du même ton que tout à l'heure

« Ne fais plus jamais ça au boulot… Plus jamais »

Puis il s'en va

Des fois je ne comprends pas le Dr. Cox, vraiment pas

-----------------------------------------

Pendant les semaines suivantes je n'arrête pas de me repasser cette nuit dans ma tête. Mais plus je me remémore la situation, moins je comprends.

Si j'étais complètement inconscient je demanderai des éclaircissements au Dr. Cox. Mais Dieu merci je ne le suis pas.

Notre « relation » n'a pas changé, je le poursuis toujours pour lui poser des questions stupides dont je connais les réponses et lui se fout toujours de ma gueule et m'appelle par des noms de filles.

Ce qui a changé, c'est que le soir, quand je suis dans mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui et à ce qu'il m'a fait, et ça finit toujours de la même façon…

Ce qui a changé également c'est que si avant je rêvassais quelquefois pendant la journée, maintenant c'est constamment.

Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour arranger la situation et en plus je ne peux en parler à personne ce qui me bouffe littéralement.

Je soupire.

« Je t'ennuie Gladys ? » me demande le Dr. Cox, un sourcil levé

Ah oui, apparemment il était en plein milieu d'une de ses tirades quand j'ai décidé de basculer dans ma rêverie habituelle.

« A vrai dire oui » je lui réponds sans réfléchir.

« Comment ? » me demande-t-il menaçant

Oups… J'évalue mes chances de survie et de fuite, elles sont minces.

Heureusement Carla passe par là.

« Dr Cox, Dr Kelso voudrait vous voir » dit-elle

Cox me regarde

« Ce n'est pas fini Elisabeth ! » dit-il avant de s'éloigner

Je suis vivant ! Hourra ! J'embrasse Carla sur la joue

« Bambi, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement, je te rappelle que tu as ta nuit de garde ce soir et malheureusement pour toi, lui aussi »

Je réfléchis, c'est peut-être le moment de faire quelque chose, de toute façon il est déjà prêt à me tuer alors un peu plus un peu moins

« Bambi ? Bambi ! »

Ah oui, Carla

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan »

Ce n'est pas vrai du tout mais j'aurais certainement le temps d'en élaborer un avant ce soir

-----------------------------------------

Le soir venu, toujours pas de plan à l'horizon, ou plutôt une multitude qui se termine soit par ma mort par strangulation, soit par mon meurtre déguisé en suicide lorsque je me fais défenestrer.

Je soupire pour la millième fois de la journée

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Chantal ! » dit le Dr Cox qui se trouve, à ma grande stupeur, juste devant moi

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers la fameuse salle de garde.

Il vide la salle de ses occupants par un tonitruant « Dehors !! »

… Mon héros…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire

« Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle, Justine » dit-il en fermant la porte

Je me tais, pour une fois

« Tu m'écoutes » contrôle-t-il

« Oui » je lui réponds

« Très bien parce que je ne te le demanderais pas 2x ! »

Je hoche la tête, intrigué

Il me dit :

« Depuis un certain temps, tu déambules comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer toute la journée et tu ne fais même plus semblant de m'écouter et non seulement ça affecte ton travail mais en plus je trouve ça des plus agaçant. »

« Désolé » lui dis-je

Je ne vois vraiment pas où il veut en venir

« Donc, Johanna, ma question est : » poursuit-il en m'ignorant « Non pas : qu'est-ce que se passe ? Parce je n'en ai rien à battre. Mais plutôt : Comment faire pour que tu arrêtes ça ? »

« Vous pourriez écouter mon problème » je lui dis

Il lève les yeux au ciel et fait une tête tellement comique que je me demande s'il a déjà fait des cours de théâtre.

Après mon fantasme incluant Dr. Cox en Roméo, moi en Juliette, et le concierge en ma dame de compagnie, je reprends mes esprits, non sans laisser échapper

« Vous devriez vous laissez pousser la barbe »

Dr Cox a son regard Je-suis-fatigué-mais-il-me-reste-peut-être-l'énergie-de-te-tuer

Il me demande, lassé

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Parce que ça vous concerne » je lui dis, tellement doucement, que je doute qu'il m'ait entendu.

Il s'assied sur le lit et met sa tête dans ses mains.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui et lui pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça, l'autre nuit ? »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Newbie, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles »

Il commence à m'énerver

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. C'était dans la même salle et j'avais aussi ma nuit de garde et il était 3h52 et j'étais là et vous aussi vous étiez là avec mon pénis dans vos mains !! » je finis presque en criant

Il me regarde d'un air vraiment menaçant et me murmure

« C'était une erreur, oublie ça »

Facile à dire

« Vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé… Je n'y arrive pas » dis-je, complètement lassé

Il soupire

« Est-ce que ça aiderait, Lucille, si je te disais que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais »

« Pas vraiment non… »

Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de parler sans réfléchir

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors !? » demande-t-il, à bout de nerf

Refaire ce que vous m'avez fait l'autre nuit

Je ne peux pas lui dire ça

« Refaire ce que vous m'avez fait l'autre nuit »

Ah si apparemment je peux

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il, effaré

« J'ai aimé ça… » je lui dis sans le regarder « C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas d'y penser et que je déambule dans les couloirs»

Il soupire

« Si ce n'est que ça, Julie, pourquoi ne pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour calmer tes hormones ? »

Soit il plaisante, soit il n'a absolument rien compris

Je lui réplique :

« Pourquoi je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre alors que c'est de vous dont j'ai envie »

Prenez ça !

Il me regarde d'un air meurtrier, enfin, encore plus meurtrier qu'avant

« Pourquoi !!? Il y a tellement de raisons que même en une éternité, je n'arriverais pas à toute les citer, mais laisse-moi t'en exposer quelques unes : parce que je suis un homme qui aime les femmes exclusivement, parce que je suis ton boss avec une différence d'âge considérable, parce que je ne t'apprécie pas du tout et parce que MOI je n'en ai pas envie!! »

Ouais bon les premières raisons se tiennent plus ou moins mais la dernière je n'y crois pas du tout.

Je lui demande :

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça si vous n'en aviez pas envie ? »

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé » dit-il, agacé

Ça commence vraiment à friser le ridicule cette conversation

« Et depuis quand vous faites ce que je vous demande, hein !? »

Rectification : C'est ridicule

Perry esquisse un demi-sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant, c'est un sourire un peu triste, sobre, gentil. Bref tout le contraire de son rictus habituel.

Il me dit doucement

« Même si j'en avais envie, ça ne change absolument rien »

Puis il se lève

« Oublie ça, Newbie, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde » dit-il

Puis il s'en va

-----------------------------------------

Après cette conversation nous nous évitons pendant 2 semaines.

Je ne lui pose plus de questions dont je sais déjà les réponses, il ne se fout plus du moi et ne m'appelle plus par des noms de filles.

En bref : c'est la misère.

J'essaie d'oublier cette histoire, comme il me l'a conseillé mais je n'y arrive pas du tout. Et en plus nos interactions habituelles me manquent.

Turk, me voyant complètement déprimé, n'arrête pas d'essayer de me caser avec des filles toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres mais qui m'ennuient énormément.

Finalement, un soir, je décide que je n'en peux plus.

Je me retrouve devant l'appartement de Cox.

Je n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de sonner

Il met au moins 5 minutes pour m'ouvrir.

Quand je le vois, je me fais la réflexion qu'il a l'air complètement bourré

« JD ? »

ça se confirme

Il titube jusqu'au canapé, puis attrape son verre de scotch, tant bien que mal

Je soupire, m'approche et lui enlève le verre des mains

« Je pense que vous en avez eu assez pour ce soir »

« Je… suis… toujours… conscient » articule-t-il, péniblement

« A peine » je lui réplique

Tout ça n'arrange pas vraiment mes affaires. Quoi que je lui dise ce soir, il ne s'en souviendra de toute façon pas demain matin.

Je soupire et me dirige vers la cuisine pour lui faire du café.

Quand je reviens au salon, je me rends comptes qu'il s'est endormi / évanoui (au choix) sur le canapé

Fantastique !

J'entreprends de le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et de le mettre dans son lit, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire car il pèse 1 tonne.

J'enlève ses chaussures.

Puis je le regarde dormir pendant une éternité.

Tout à coup, ses bras m'attrapent

Je me retiens de crier et me contente de gémir comme une fille apeurée.

Il m'attire et me presse contre lui.

« Mmmmh »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai finalement droit à mon câlin. C'est super agréable… Bon ce serait encore plus agréable s'il ne puait pas l'alcool et s'il était complètement conscient mais là je me rends compte que je deviens perfectionniste.

Je réalise avec horreur que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Je décide de savourer cet instant car je me dis qu'il ne se reproduira jamais.

Et pendant que j'y suis, autant en profiter à fond.

Je m'éloigne de Perry juste assez pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Je pensais que ce serait juste un petit baiser jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue contre mes dents. J'entrouvre la bouche, nos langues s'entremêlent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper des gémissements. C'est encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Si un simple baiser arrive à m'intoxiquer à ce point. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le reste.

Je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air. Je reprends à peine mon souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, tout doucement cette fois-ci.

Il gémit.

Okay, tant pis pour doucement, me dis-je, en lui mordant les lèvres

Je sens contre mes jambes quelque chose de dur.

« Comment est-ce que tu arrives à bander dans cet état ? » je lui murmure en frottant mon érection contre la sienne.

Mon Dieu que c'est bon

Mais bientôt ça n'est plus assez, j'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Je me déshabille en dix secondes, pour Perry par contre, ça prend légèrement plus longtemps, surtout qu'il ne fait absolument rien pour m'aider.

Je réussi finalement à vaincre son t-shirt.

Mon Dieu, son torse ! De quoi me refiler des complexes.

Après quelques minutes, je sors de ma transe et m'attaque à son pantalon, je descends la fermeture éclair, mais impossible de lui enlever son jeans.

« S'il te plaît, tu pourrais pas m'aider juste un tout petit peu » je le supplie, désespéré

Il s'exécute en soulevant, à peine, ses fesses.

« Merveilleux » dis-je en lui enlevant finalement son jeans et son caleçon.

Je le contemple, il a vraiment un corps superbe, je me sens tout à coup très vulnérable à côté de lui.

Finalement je me couche sur lui. Je reste immobile un moment, puis je commence à me frotter doucement contre lui

Puis de plus en plus fort

« ouiouiouiouiouiouioui » je murmure telle une litanie

Je sens d'après ses gémissements qu'il est aussi proche que moi.

Mais j'ai envie que cet instant dure longtemps, donc je ralentis mes mouvements et m'éloigne de lui.

Je commence à caresser son corps, je prends mon temps, je caresse ses mains, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes.

J'explore lentement les moindres recoins de sa peau.

Finalement, quand j'en ai assez, j'attrape son pénis. Il gémit très fort.

Il ne faut que quelques mouvements pour qu'il jouisse entre mes mains.

Je décide de m'occuper de ma propre érection.

La semence de Perry encore sur mes mains, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup non plus.

Je sens mon corps qui se contracte et un orgasme puissant m'envahir.

« Ouah… »

Il me faut un moment pour m'en remettre.

Finalement, je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir tandis que je me lave les mains. Je remarque que j'ai l'air encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. Je souris.

Maintenant deux choix s'offrent à moi, soit je me blottis contre Perry, passe la nuit là et me fait assassiner au matin. Soit je m'en vais maintenant et garde la vie sauve.

J'hésite presque. Puis me reprend. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Je retourne dans la chambre pour récupérer mes habits, je retrouve tout sauf une de mes chaussettes. Je cherche pendant un bon moment, sans succès. En plus, ce sont mes chaussettes Scoubidou préférées. Finalement j'abandonne.

Je m'habille, couvre Perry, lui fait un bisou sur le front et rentre chez moi.

-----------------------------------------

Le lendemain, il a son jour de congé donc je ne le vois de toute façon pas.

Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas à travailler qu'il s'est autorisé à ce mettre dans cet état.

Si on me demandait comment j'aimerais passer mon jour de vacances, ce ne serait certainement pas complètement nauséeux en train de récupérer d'une gueule de bois, mais bon, chacun ses goûts.

Le jour suivant, je ne le vois pas non plus car c'est moi qui ai congé…

Décidément le destin se fout de nous.

Je décide d'aller me promener en ville et de réfléchir à comment je vais bien pouvoir me comporter avec Perry le lendemain.

Après 2h d'errance, je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée

-----------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je n'ai pas à me poser la question bien longtemps. En effet, dès que je franchis la porte de l'hôpital, Perry m'attrape par le bras

« Tiens ! Janice ! » S'exclame-t-il

Puis il m'emmène vers notre salle préférée

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, vu mon soulagement.

Je pensais plutôt qu'il allait m'ignorer

Il ferme la porte

Puis il mets sa main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et ressort : Ma chaussette Scoubidou !!!!!

« D'après le motif, je suppose que cela t'appartient » me dit-il en me jetant la chaussette

« Merci » dis-je en la fourrant dans ma poche

« Peut-être que tu voudrais savoir où je l'ai trouvée ? »

Je décide de jouer le jeu

« Sous votre lit ? » je demande

« Correct Clarabelle ! Tu veux peut-être savoir maintenant COMMENT je l'ai trouvée ? »

Je hoche la tête

Il poursuit :

« Je me suis réveillé avant-hier avec une migraine épouvantable, dans mon lit, complètement nu et recouvert dans la région du bas ventre d'un liquide ressemblant fortement à du sperme »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement lorsque je m'imagine la scène

Il m'ignore et continue

« Je me lève, découvre mes vêtements par terre et, de dessous le lit, dépasse cette chaussette. Cette chaussette signée assurément : Newbie »

« J'adore Scoubidou » je dis, souriant toujours

Il m'ignore et continue

« Puis je commence à avoir des flashs, tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Et tu sais qui était dans ces flashs, Newbie ? »

« Euh, vous et moi, je suppose »

« Correct encore une fois, tu es très intuitif »

Je secoue la tête. J'avais pensé à toutes les réactions possibles, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça tourne à la rigolade.

Il poursuit :

« Comme tu semble au courant du déroulement de cette soirée » il me regarde et voit que je suis mort de rire « Apparemment des plus hilarante, peut-être que tu pourrais me rafraîchir la mémoire… »

Je hoche la tête et m'exécute

« Quand je suis venu chez vous l'autre soir… »

Il m'interrompt

« Non non non non non ! »

« Mais vous venez de dire que… » je réplique

« Laisse-moi finir Jessy ! On ne va certainement pas faire ça maintenant. Tu vas venir chez moi ce soir. Et d'ici là on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est-à-dire qu'on en parle pas, qu'on y fait pas la moindre allusion, qu'on y pense pas, même mieux, qu'on oublie complètement cette histoire pour se concentrer uniquement sur : Le boulot ! C'est bien clair !? »

J'adore quand Perry prend les choses en mains… Au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs…

« Oui ! » je réponds, très enthousiaste

Il laisse échapper une sorte de gémissement désespéré et secoue la tête

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander

« Mais peut-être que vous aimeriez une preview ? »

Il me regarde, complètement lassé

« As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Pas de Preview alors ? » je lui demande

« C'est ça » dit-il en se rapprochant de la porte

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça

Il se retourne, s'approche de moi et s'arrête à 2cm de ma figure

Il me faut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas reculer, hurler et détaler comme un lapin

« Glurp »

« Newbie, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, là ? M'énerver ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu y arrives très bien ! »

« Non » je lui réponds d'une voix à peine audible

Il lève les yeux au ciel

« Bon, vas-y » me dit-il, lassé

Sauf que je suis pétrifié

Il attend

J'attends

« Newbie qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » il me demande

« J'ai peur » je réponds complètement pathétique

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire c'est avant 5 secondes parce qu'après j'aurais passé cette porte »

Il commence à compter

« 5 »

« 4 »

Je n'ai jamais été très bon sous la pression

« 3 »

Pas bon du tout même

« 2 »

Il lève un sourcil

« 1 »

Avant qu'il puisse prononcer le zéro. Je place mes mains sur sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, exactement comme l'autre soir. Cette fois il n'essaie pas de forcer l'entrée avec sa langue, il se contente d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, bientôt je sens sa langue contre la mienne. Elles commencent à s'affronter pour prendre l'avantage. Ça devient carrément intense, je ressens des sensations très familières dans mon pénis. Je me retiens de gémir.

Je suis au bord de la suffocation quand il se détache finalement de moi.

Il me regarde, stupéfait.

« On s'est embrassé l'autre soir » je lui dis pour m'expliquer

« Je vois » dit-il très doucement

Puis il se retourne et s'en va en me laissant complètement pantelant

-----------------------------------------

Pendant la journée je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe lentement spécialement pour m'emmerder.

Heureusement je ne croise pas Perry.

Je le retrouve néanmoins le soir devant la porte de l'hôpital

« Viens » dit-il en m'amenant vers sa voiture

Le trajet se passe, à mon grand désespoir, en silence. J'essaie bien d'engager la conversation mais à chaque fois Perry me fait signe de me taire.

Nous arrivons chez lui et montons dans son appartement. Nous nous installons sur le canapé, il se sert un verre mais ne me dit toujours rien.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie, je sens mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et j'ai les mains complètement moites.

« Détends-toi, Newbie » me dit-il soudain

« Facile à dire » je murmure en grimaçant

Il secoue la tête

« Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as décidé de me rendre visite l'autre soir, Felicia ? »

« Oui si vous me dites pourquoi je vous ai retrouvé à moitié dans le coma… »

Il boit son verre cul sec et élude la question

« Peut-être que tu pourrais plutôt me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve dans mon lit »

Je soupire

« Je suis arrivé, vous étiez complètement ivre, j'ai été vous faire du café, quand je suis revenu vous étiez endormi sur le canapé, c'est moi qui vous ai traîné jusqu'à votre chambre »

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il surpris

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus confortable dans votre lit »

On dirait vraiment que je lui enfonce un couteau dans le ventre

« Mmh… Et ensuite ? »

Je poursuis

« Ensuite, je vous ai couché sur votre lit, je ne voulais rien faire de plus mais vous m'avez attrapé et attiré contre vous… Et ensuite je… j'ai… je suis désolé » je dis doucement

Il secoue la tête

« Est-ce que j'ai opposé la moindre résistance ? »

« Non…»

« Donc j'étais consentant »

Je hoche la tête

« Donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser » me dit Perry

« Okay » je lui réponds, doucement.

Nous restons en silence pendant un moment.

Puis il se re-serre un autre verre

Tout ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose j'en ai peur

Bon, je décide de prendre les devants, je vais sûrement le regretter mais peu importe.

Je m'approche de lui et lui enlève le verre des mains, je le pose sur la table.

Il me regarde surpris

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, j'approche mon visage du sien et commence à l'embrasser doucement.

Tout d'abord il reste complètement figé, puis il répond à mon baiser d'une manière que je ne peux qualifier que de brutale.

Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, à vrai dire ça m'excite complètement.

Il me bascule sur le canapé et se couche sur moi

« Perry… » je murmure

Il met un doigt sur ma bouche et murmure « chut »

Pourquoi ça m'excite, aucune idée, mais c'est le cas

Je l'attrape par la taille et le sert contre moi, je sens son érection contre la mienne

Ça ne fait rien pour me calmer

Je l'embrasse goulûment en enserrant mes jambes avec les siennes

Il commence à se frotter contre moi de plus en plus rapidement

Oh mon Dieu à ce rythme je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps j'en ai peur

Il se détache heureusement de moi, et commence à me déshabiller, il commence par mon t-shirt, puis s'attaque à mon pantalon, puis il pose sa main sur mon caleçon et me caresse tellement doucement que ça me rend complètement dingue.

« Vous n'êtes pas très gentil » je dis entre 2 gémissements

« Je te rends simplement la monnaie de ta pièce » me murmure t-il à l'oreille

« Je ne comprends pas » je lui dis, sincèrement

« Tu crois que je ne me souviens pas de l'autre soir, JD ? »

Je le regarde, complètement choqué

Il se désintéresse complètement de mon caleçon et s'attaque à ma nuque qu'il mordille

Je laisse échapper des gémissements plaintifs

Puis il s'occupe de mes tétons qu'il titille avec le doigt

Puis viens le tour de mon ventre, de mes jambe des mes pieds, de mes cuisses, de mes bras de mes mains et quand je crois qu'il a fini et qu'il va enfin s'occuper de mon pénis qui crie : je veux de l'attention moi aussi. Il me retourne de l'autre côté

Mes gémissements se font de plus en plus plaintifs

« Tu apprécies, Newbie » rien qu'à son ton, je sens qu'il a un sourire démoniaque

« Pitié, par pitié, je t'en pris »

Il commence à caresser mon dos

Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration

Puis je commence à me frotter contre le canapé, après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même

« Non non non non Newbie, tu restes tranquille » dit-il d'un ton menaçant

J'obéis

Il descend vers ma taille puis vers mes fesses qu'il commence à malaxer.

Oh mon Dieu je suis vraiment sur le point de mourir.

Tout à coup, il s'arrête. Il m'aide à me relever et m'entraîne dans la chambre. Avant de disparaître faire Dieu sait quoi. Franchement j'ai dépassé le stade d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Je m'affale, sans force, sur son lit.

Il revient bientôt, et je sens ses mains enduites de ce qui ressemble à du lubrifiant, sur moi, près de mon anus pour être précis.

Okay celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

C'est très agréable à par ça, il me tourne de côté, se place derrière moi, attrape mes testicules d'une main et les malaxe et de l'autre il masse mon entrée pendant ce qui me semble être un siècle.

Je n'en peux plus

« Fais ce que tu veux mais dépêche-toi avant que je décide de te tuer » je lui dis finalement à bout de nerf

Il ricane et insère un doigt dans mon anus tandis qu'il attrape gentiment mon pénis de son autre main

« OUI »

Puis il insère un autre doigt mais ne bouge toujours pas l'autre main

« s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît »

Il m'ignore complètement et insère un autre doigt

« Je crois que tu peux vraiment y aller là ! »

« Tu crois ? » me demande-t-il, ironique

Il enlève finalement son jeans et son caleçon et presse son pénis contre mes fesses.

Puis il commence à me masturber extrêmement doucement

« Oh mon Dieu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Puis il me pénètre tout aussi doucement

Puis il commence à faire des mouvements complètement synchronisés, mais toujours désespérément lents

Au bout d'un moment je n'en peux plus

« Plus fort Perry !! » je lui ordonne

Il augmente doucement le rythme

Puis il va de plus en plus fort

Je sens bientôt un orgasme d'une échelle de 10 sur 10 sur l'échelle de Richter m'envahir.

Je ne tarde pas à jouir, lui non plus.

Puis il se retire. Je tombe sans force sur le lit, Perry me jette une couverture dessus avant de s'en aller

Après ça, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir

-----------------------------------------

Lorsque je me réveille plus tard dans la nuit, je remarque que le lit est vide.

Je soupire et me lève.

Je retrouve Perry dans son salon, assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder dans le vide. Son verre intouché devant lui.

Au moins il est sobre, c'est déjà ça.

Je n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui

« ça va ? » je lui demande gentiment

Silence

Il n'a même pas l'air de m'avoir entendu

Je soupire

Essayons une autre approche

« Vous voulez que je m'en aille ? »

Il ne répond toujours pas

J'attends un moment, puis me lève et lui attrape la main

« Vous devriez aller dormir»

Il semble sortir de sa transe, il se lève et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre.

Puis il se couche en m'ignorant totalement

Bon apparemment, je vais devoir me résoudre à adopter la même tactique que l'autre nuit, je me dis, complètement désespéré.

« Bye » dis-je à Perry en rassemblant mes vêtements

Il ne me répond pas mais m'attrape par le bras

« Tu dors ici » m'ordonne-t-il en m'attirant vers le lit

Je le regarde effaré

« Okay » je murmure en souriant

« Mais je t'avertis que si demain matin tu prononces un seul mot, tu es mort, c'est bien clair ? »

« Oui »

« Maintenant, dors ! »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi » je lui dis, ironique, en me couchant dos à lui.

-----------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je décide de faire exactement ce que m'a dit Perry, histoire de garder la vie sauve et de ne pas l'énerver.

Dès que je suis réveillé, je me lève, vais prendre une douche express puis m'habille, tout ça sans le moindre mot et en l'ignorant totalement.

Puis je vais à la cuisine et examine ses placards, il n'y a évidemment rien à manger chez lui, je m'en doutais…

Je me contente de préparer du café.

Perry arrive peu de temps après, je dépose une tasse devant lui et lui verse du café sans rien dire.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

« Merci » dit-il

C'est une torture de ne pas lui répondre mais je ne le fais pas.

Il lève un sourcil, intrigué.

Je regarde l'heure, je suis totalement dans les temps mais si je reste là à côté de lui je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose de stupide de préférence.

Je soupire et me lève, je prends mes clefs et me dirige vers la porte.

Puis je sens qu'on m'attrape par le bras

Merde j'y étais presque…

Il m'attire contre lui pour un baiser caféiné des plus agréable. Je me retiens de gémir.

Il me repousse gentiment, j'ai les jambes complètement en coton.

Sans croiser son regard, je me retourne vers la porte et m'en vais

-----------------------------------------

Lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital, il est déjà là.

Evidemment ce n'est pas lui qui a dû prendre le bus

Dès qu'il me voit il siffle et lance son fameux :

« Newbie »

Je m'approche de lui, il m'entraîne dans une salle à part

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore

Je le regarde sans rien dire

« Newbie ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, c'est un piège, j'en suis sûr

Il s'exclame

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu Jasmine, tu peux parler »

« Okay » je lui réponds

Il poursuit

« Et quand je te dis : Ne dis surtout pas un mot. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le prennes littéralement ! »

Je suis un peu confus là

« Ah bon, et comment je suis sensé le prendre alors ? »

Il me regarde et soupire

« Comme d'habitude, Newbie, comme d'habitude »

« C'est-à-dire ? » je lui demande

« C'est-à-dire que tu ignores totalement toutes mes menaces »

Je le regarde effaré

« Mais si je fais ça, ça vous énerve ! »

« Non non non, Newbie, je PRETENDS que ça m'énerve, essaie de suivre un peu »

Je le regarde en secouant la tête

« Et comment est-ce que je fais, moi, pour savoir la différence entre vous qui prétendez être en colère et vous qui l'êtes vraiment ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un imbécile

« Tu ne peux pas c'est ça qui est drôle »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et réplique

« Pénible, serait plutôt le mot »

Il me regarde en soupirant

« Newbie on ne change pas une méthode qui fonctionne »

Okay, il l'aura voulu…

« Dr Cox j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser ? »

« Est-ce que ce sont des questions stupides ? »

« Bien sûr » je lui réponds, très sérieux

« Vas-y » dit-il avec un demi-sourire

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? » je lui lance

« Non »

« Donc on couche seulement ensemble ? »

« C'est ça »

« Je peux sortir avec qqn d'autre alors »

« Sûrement pas »

« Donc on sort ensemble ? »

« Non non non et non »

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas sortir avec moi ? »

« Parce que tu es agaçant »

« Et vous, vous n'êtes pas agaçant ? »

« Non »

« Ah bon »

« C'est tout ? » il me demande

« Comment être MOINS agaçant ? » je lui demande

Il secoue la tête

« Tu ne peux pas, c'est ta personnalité intrinsèque qui m'agace »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me répond, comme si c'était une évidence

« Parce que tu es mon antithèse, Newbie »

« Les opposés s'attirent, non ? »

Il me répond en secouant la tête

« Non, les opposés s'entretuent ! »

« Vous ne voulez même pas essayer ? »

Il a l'air lassé

« Si je te dis non, est-ce que tu vas me poser d'autres questions »

« Sûrement, oui » je réponds sincèrement

« Oh mon Dieu !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !!?? » dit-il en désignant quelque chose derrière moi

Je me retourne anxieux

« Je ne vois rien du tout » je dis

Quand je me retourne il n'est plus là.

Merde, je suis vraiment trop naïf !

Je ne perds même pas mon temps à le chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à m'éviter toute la journée de toute façon.

Plus tard, je me dis que si le concierge pouvait avoir la même idée, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Cette pensée me traverse alors que je gis sur le sol recouvert d'eau vaseuse.

Je me relève en soupirant et me dirige, complètement dégoulinant, vers les toilettes.

Je croise Perry en chemin

« Oh mon Dieu Simone, je ne suis pas sûr que le look t-shirt mouillé que tu essaies aujourd'hui te mette vraiment en valeur… Peut-être que si tu avais plus de poitrine… »

« Ah… ah… ah » je lui réponds, sans m'arrêter

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » me crie-t-il

« Le concierge » je lui réponds, en m'éloignant

-----------------------------------------

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à essayer de me sécher avec le sèche-main du lavabo des toilettes, je me dis que je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile, soigner des gens par exemple…

Erreur

Le concierge m'arrête

« Quoi encore !? J'ai cru qu'on s'était mis d'accord, pas plus d'une mauvaise blague par jour, j'ai du travail moi ! »

Il a l'air vexé, enfin, comme d'habitude

« Donc parce que je suis concierge je n'ai rien à faire, c'est ça que tu insinues ? »

« Mais non »

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours la même conversation, encore et encore… et encore

« Tu sais combien j'ai débouché de WC aujourd'hui ? »

« Non »

« Un… … Petite journée »

Je lui demande, lassé

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »

Il hoche la tête

« Pas le peine de mêler le Dr. Frisé à nos affaires ! »

Mais de quoi il parle ?

« Comment ? »

« Il est venu tout à l'heure et m'a menacé, il a dit qu'il me briserait le cou si je t'embêtais encore »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Tu pourrais avoir l'air juste un petit peu moins content » dit-il, vexé, en s'éloignant

Puis il ajoute

« ça n'est pas fini » me crie-t-il « En fait… ça ne finira jamais ! »

-----------------------------------------

« Vous m'appréciez ! » je crie dès que je vois passer Perry dans le couloir

« Vraiment ? » il me demande, incrédule

Je lève les yeux au ciel

« Bien sûr que oui, sinon pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez été parler au concierge ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il t'empêche de faire ton boulot » dit-il, impassible

Merde… Bon argument

Je décide de changer de sujet

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez vous ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il, soupçonneux

« Du sexe et pas de conversation ? » je lui demande

« 19h » dit-il en s'éloignant

Gniark gniark, phase 1 de mon plan démoniaque de séduction achevée

-----------------------------------------

Le soir je me retrouve à 19h précise devant l'appartement de Perry.

Un bouquet de roses dans ma main gauche, un sac en plastique dans ma main droite

Je sonne

Il ouvre puis me regarde fixement pendant au moins 30 secondes

Finalement, je lui tends les fleurs

« Tu te fous de moi !? » me dit-il, incrédule

« Non » je lui réponds doucement

Il m'arrache les fleurs des mains. Puis les jette, sans les déballer, dans un pot d'eau qui traînait heureusement par là.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un abruti.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? » me demande-t-il, lassé

« De la nourriture » je réponds

…

…

J'ajoute

« Tu sais, on utilise ça pour accompagner la bière, le scotch ou tout autre alcool »

« Je vois » dit-il simplement

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » je lui demande, avec espoir

Il soupire

« Newbie, on s'était bien mis d'accord : Du sexe uniquement »

« Non, j'ai dit : Du sexe et pas de conversation… Je n'ai pas dit qu'on n'allait pas manger ensemble »

« Eh bien moi je te le dis » réplique-t-il en se massant les tempes

« Vous faites comme vous voulez mais moi j'ai faim » je dis en me dirigeant résolument vers sa cuisine

Une heure et demi plus tard, je reviens au salon, Perry regarde la TV d'un air tout sauf intéressé, je remarque qu'il a déballé mes fleurs et les a placé dans un vase

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il quand il voit mon regard étonné

« Non rien… Enfin si : c'est prêt »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé sentir ? » me demande t-il en se levant

« Les lasagnes »

Il me regarde, sans comprendre

« Pourquoi, Miranda, pourquoi avoir choisi un plat qui demande au moins 3h de préparation ? »

« Pour te faire plaisir » je murmure

« Même si tu m'avais fait un sandwich, ça aurait été toujours mieux que ce que je mange d'habitude »

Comparer mes lasagnes à un sandwich : quel affront !

« Merci » je lui dis, vexé, en lui servant rageusement une part

« Est-ce que j'ai heurté tes sentiments, Samantha ? » me demande-t-il, faussement désolé

« Mange » je lui dis en soupirant

Nous restons en silence pendant un moment.

« C'est bon » dit-il simplement

« Vraiment ? » je lui demande, avec espoir

« Est-ce que tu pourrais être encore plus en attente, Carrie ? »

Miranda, Samantha, Carrie…

« Sex and the City ? » je lui demande

Il hoche simplement la tête, en se resservant une part

« Comment a été ta journée ? » je lui demande, un moment plus tard, comme si de rien n'était

« On n'a dit : aucune conversation, Newbie… Mais pour ton information : Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que le patient de la 312 en plus d'être hypocondriaque, est totalement hystérique. Cet imbécile m'a dit qu'il préférait être soigné par un médecin plus jeune OU, au moins, plus beau. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, comme j'ai fini par lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, Kelso m'a, très aimablement, demandé d'aller à sa place à une conférence complètement inintéressante et situé dans le trou du cul du monde »

« Vous êtes beau, et vous êtes encore jeune» je lui réponds sincèrement

Il lève les yeux au ciel

Il a l'air vraiment agacé

Puis, à ma grande surprise, il m'attrape le bras, m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément.

Nous laissons tout en plan dans la cuisine et nous dirigeons vers sa chambre.

Sur le chemin, nous nous déshabillons mutuellement, sans cesser de nous embrasser, je manque d'ailleurs de m'étaler par terre lorsque je trébuche pathétiquement sur mon propre pantalon. Perry me rattrape juste avant que je ne heurte le sol

« Merci » je lui dis, soulagé

« Tu ne sais même pas marcher » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Puis il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à sa chambre

« Tu es fort » je murmure, impressionné

« S'il te plaît, Newbie, je soulève des poids bien plus lourd que toi tous les jours »

Il me dépose, à ma grande surprise, très gentiment sur le lit

Pour le remercier je l'attrape par le cou et l'embrasse tendrement

Ce baiser est plus intime que tous les autres

Ce baiser me fait réaliser que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Perry

Ça ne va pas du tout

Je m'éloigne brusquement

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il, stupéfait

« Je ne peux pas faire ça … Je veux dire : juste du sexe… J'aimerais… mais je ne peux vraiment pas » dis-je en m'éloignant de lui

Il soupire et me dit doucement

« JD… Tu m'as apporté des fleurs, tu as cuisiné pour moi, on a dîné ensemble, je t'ai raconté ma journée… ça ressemble à quoi pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » je lui réponds, complètement perdu

Il soupire

« Laisse-moi t'éclairer : un rendez-vous »

« Mais… tu as dit…»

« Newbie… Newbie… Newbie » il m'interrompt, désespéré.

Il poursuit

« Peut-être que c'est simplement plus facile pour moi de prétendre que c'est juste sexuel entre nous, et, peut-être, que tu pourrais essayer de jouer le jeu 5 minutes, si ce n'est pas trop demander » dit-il en évitant de croiser mon regard

Je suis scié. Il a l'air complètement vulnérable

Je m'approche de lui

« C'est purement sexuel » je lui dis, d'un ton rassurant

Puis je l'embrasse tendrement

J'explore ses lèvres puis ses dents avant de goûter sa langue

Il gémit doucement, je me serre contre lui et l'enserre de mes bras

Nous restons enlacés, sans bouger

« Mais je suis quand même bien avec toi » je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille

Il ne dit rien mais me serre plus fort contre lui

Puis nous commençons à nous caresser mutuellement, le visage, la nuque, le torse, le ventre, les cuisses.

Chacun se calque sur les gestes de l'autre

Finalement, j'attrape son sexe entre mes mains. Il empoigne aussitôt le mien de la même façon.

Nous nous masturbons doucement.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, guettant la moindre réaction de l'autre.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie.

Voir le regard rempli de désir de Perry posé sur le mien, sentir sa main sur mon sexe, son sexe entre mes mains.

J'augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements, il s'adapte à mon rythme

« Oh mon Dieu, Perry » je murmure en fermant les yeux

« Reste avec moi » me dit-il en touchant mon visage

J'ouvre les yeux et laisse mon regard fixé jusqu'au bout sur le sien.

Je jouïs en premier, Perry ne tarde pas à me suivre…

Nous nous laissons tomber sur le lit.

Nous restons en silence pendant un moment puis je me retourne vers Perry

« Merci » je murmure

« Pareil » me dit-il les yeux fermés

Puis je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres

« Est-ce que je peux dormir là ? » je demande, anxieux

« Pas question » dit-il d'un ton ferme

C'est comme si je recevais un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Je suis tellement choqué que je reste immobile, sans rien dire

« Tu vas plutôt dormir ici » dit Perry, en m'attirant contre lui

« Vous êtes cruel » je dis, complètement choqué, en m'agrippant à lui

« Pas un fan de l'amour vache, Newbie ? » demande t-il en ricanant

« Il va falloir t'y habituer » ajoute-t-il, en me serrant plus fort contre lui « Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offir… » Finit-il, tristement

Je m'éloigne juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux

« ça suffira » je lui dis d'un ton rassurant, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Dieu merci » dit-il, soulagé

-----------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
